Show Me The Stars
by JediKnightoftheRougeSquadron
Summary: Various Whouffle one-shots based off of a list of 100 prompts. Mostly fluff. Will likely contain mostly Souffez, but I might write other Doctors when. I feel inspired, and of course, the Twelfth when he comes into the show in the fall.
1. Moonlight

Clara looks different now, when the Doctor looks at her. She's no longer something that must be solved, taken apart again and again. He begins to see her for how she really always has been: positively ordinary. She's smart, she's brave, she even can crack an occasional funny joke or two, and she is kind. He looks beyond the puzzle now, he looks at her.

It's a Wednesday. She's cheerfully waiting in a blue dress near the door, never forgetting the 101 Places to See book. Perhaps it's silly, but it make her feel some sort of sense of accomplishment. She finally has the chance to see all these places that she's always wanted to, and they prop it up against the console while they debate whether to go to France today, or South Africa, or India, or even Phantamis's second moon, or the great monastery on Skragenoff.

They decide on the Festival of Pink Lanterns on Jungiciones. They buy two small lanterns from the marketplace, and find a calm clearing in the woods, where they release the lanterns into the sky, like so many others are doing.

"You see, it's this ceremony to celebrate the beginning of their spring. The flowers, called orflews, are the signs that spring is starting again. In fact...ha! There you see!"

He was holding a small flower, and she leaned over to see.

"Bit small isn't it?"

"Oi! This flower is tough you see! Winter crushes the most resilient plants on this planet! This flower is the greatest flower you will ever have laid eyes on!"

And then he realizes that she's laughing, and he realizes something else that he hadn't seen before.

She truly does look beautiful in the moonlight.


	2. Beauty

"That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet," Clara said, pausing in her reading of Romeo and Juliet. Looking around at her students, she asked, "Well? Does anyone have any ideas of what Shakespeare was trying to say here?"

She was greeted by a few blank stares, and even Isabella was looking distracted (who normally was hanging off of her every word). Clara sighed. It was a Friday, after all, and even the best of her students were eager to leave the stuffy classrooms of the school and get to whatever plans they had for the weekend.

Even Clara was feeling relieved that the week was finally over and done. After no less than two incidents with the Doctor, it had been rather tiring and also very taxing on the other teachers that had classrooms near hers as they had been forced to look after her class, as she had to attend to "family emergencies". There had been much eye-rolling done by Danny, and even a few huffs of frustration from Charles, who was normally the most patient person that Clara knew. Clara was almost to the point of forbidding the Doctor from interrupting her schedule during the school day. Come to think of it, that wasn't necessarily a bad idea…

An urgent tapping on the door came, surprising everyone inside the room. "One moment," Clara called, putting down the sheets of paper. An instant later and the door opened to reveal an exasperated Charles and the Doctor. This was the Doctor that had a deep love of bananas and long coats, and occasionally wore those stupid 3-D glasses, and he was practically glowing with excitement as he stepped foot inside her classroom.

"What did I tell you? Brilliant!" The Doctor was positively beaming now. Spotting Clara, he grinned, before kissing her hand as a greeting, which generated a few giggles from the students. Charles returned back to his own classroom, in an effort to not be present when one of her "family emergencies" popped up again.

"Soooooo, you're covering Shakespeare," the Doctor said, putting his hands into the pockets of his coat after noticing the writing done on the board. "You know, I have a friend, Martha's her name, you'd get along with her beautifully, who absolutely loves Shakespeare. I mean, it did help that he flirted a bit with her, too."

Clara loudly cleared her throat, and jerked her head towards the direction of the students. It didn't seem that anyone had caught anything, as all of their own conversations had sparked up again, creating a loud buzz.

But thankfully, he understood, and nodded very seriously. "So what are you reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Aww, but that's no fun," he said. "What about Hamlet? I love Hamlet."

"No, we're doing Romeo and Juliet, it's a required part of the curriculum."

He sent her a look of sadness that she knew was fake (but not by too much) and couldn't help smiling as she rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine," she said.

The Doctor cleared his throat, causing the chatter to die down. "Change of plans," he announced cheerfully. "We'll be reading Hamlet instead. Oh, you'll like this one. A good old-fashioned ghost story. Tragedy, drama, 'to be or not to be'. Just what you lot need on a boring Friday afternoon."

As the day passed on, Clara felt content, as well as being amused. (The long-suffering Danny and Charles had been roped in as well, with Danny as a disgruntled Horatio and Charles as the treacherous king Claudius).

Just seeing the Doctor, excited and guiding the students in the way that they were reading the lines, including the students of Charles and Danny in the group as well, and performing as the prince of Denmark, Hamlet, to his heart's content.

She giggled at the overdramatic way that he read, not taking it seriously, the way that Danny seemed to roll his eyes every five minutes, and the way that Charles was completely deadpan in his line delivery. Her students were actively engaged as well. And Clara smiled freely at the Doctor, because despite all the trouble that he caused in her otherwise normal life, he made her happy and content.

And it was worth it to the Doctor just to see Clara smile.


	3. Cake

**To: The Wild West Pyro - Lol Mercutio has the dirtiest mind of anyone that I've ever seen, he's like a walking innuendo. Romeo and Juliet actually is a pretty funny play at times (before everything goes to pieces and everyone dies). Macbeth is...okay. I don't necessarily feel drawn to it. I prefer A Midsummer Night's Dream and Hamlet (probably because I was in them, haha). As you can guess, I'm a pretty big Shakespeare nerd.**

**To: sherlockedbyben - Whouffle is everything gah I love them so much**

**A.N. the book used in their discussion is "The Scarlet Pimpernel" by Baroness Orczy, and I'm not saying that all of you should read it but all of you should read it. (Plus, it's free on iTunes! Yay!). Also, quick note, this chapter is the Eleventh Doctor and Clara.**

* * *

"Let them eat cake? Clara, I _told_ you that Marie Antoniette never said that."

She groaned. "Well, I have to grab their attention somehow, don't I?"

"Well, yes, but it's the principal of the matter," he said, sniffing indignantly.

"Oh, hush. This isn't history class, it's literature, and that means historical accuracy doesn't need to hold a place in it."

He picks up the book from her desk and pulls out his glasses from his pocket. "The Scarlet Pimpernel, eh?"

"I thought it was suiting," she says, crossing her arms and leaning against one of the students' desks. "Love, adventure, betrayal. It's good for looking at stories like - like superheroes for example. Showing the classic adventure, you know the sort that turns into a classic. One that parents show their kids and talk about like it was their entire world as a child."

"And this one was your entire world as a child?"

She lifts an eyebrow at that, but answers, "Yes. Marguerite always was my favorite. She's so intelligent. I love Sir Percy, too, though."

He grunts and turns the page in the book, before carefully adjusting his glasses. Her brow furrows with a question unasked for several minutes until he glances at her and notices, silently prompting her to ask him.

"Sorry, but may I ask, where did you get those glasses from?"

He gets very still. "A friend," he finally says, low and mournful. "I think you would have liked her. Scottish, bright red hair. Amy. Her name was Amy."

She can't ignore the way that he uses the past tense, and since it's clearly a painful subject, she doesn't probe deeper yet, leaving that for another day. So she goes up to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek then leans against his shoulder. They sit in silence, just leaning against her desk. This continues for a few minutes, and Clara looks at her window, focusing on the sunlight streaming down. It's quite peaceful, she notes, with him having returned to the book however half-heartedly, silently grieving for his friend Amy.

She hasn't really though about it, she supposes. She's said it before, maybe if just in her head, but when you run with the Doctor, you feel like you'll never stop.

But everything ends. She knows that now. Everything has its time and everything dies. Everything is cold and gone in the end.

It's sobering enough to the point where she doesn't realize that the Doctor hasn't turned the page in five minutes.

_Not everything ends,_ came a gentle reminder from inside her head. _Not love. Not always._

"I think I would make a great Marguerite, you know."

He smiles and chuckles a little at that, and though the sadness lingers in his eyes, there's a genuine smile on his face, which is more than enough for Clara. "The cleverest woman in Europe? It could only be you, Clara Oswald."

She nudges him playfully on the shoulder. "You could be my Sir Percy, you know."

He proudly fixes his bowtie. "I suppose I could, yes. Well, shall we?"

She giggles maybe just a _little_ bit at that as she takes his proffered hand. "We shall."

They leave the classroom, hand in hand, again the madman with a box and the impossible girl off to see the universe.


End file.
